


They had it coming

by 6Husbandos



Category: Frozen (2013), The Arcana (Visual Novel), The Dragon Prince (Cartoon), Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Inspired by Music
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2020-06-24 06:24:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19718017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/6Husbandos/pseuds/6Husbandos
Summary: They had it comin'They had it comin'If you'd a been thereIf you'd a seen it,I betcha you would have done the sameBased off The Cellblock Tango from ChicagoJonathan is A fan apprentice made by jo_bees on twitter!





	They had it coming

**_Pop_ **

**_Six_ **

**_Squish_ **

**_Uh-uh_ **

**_Cicero_ **

**_Lipschitz_ **

**_And now..._ **

**_The six merry murderers of the Crook county jail and their rendition of the Cell block tango...._ **

Lucio slammed the door, growling to himself. The court was just as incompetent as usual. Vulgoria yelling about bloodshed, Vistomil going on and on about his disgusting worms, Volta scarfing down all the food in sight. Valdemar didn't even show up, the bitch. And who knows where Nadia was.

Lucio wanted to be the man Jonathan saw in him. But how could he even start to fix the flooded district when no one was even paying attention?! Ever since Jonathan helped him get his body back he wanted to be a better man. Being in that purgatory state for 3 damn years changed him.

_Pop._

Lucio snapped out of his thoughts to find Nadia lounging on the parlor couch. She was reading some kind of book, possibly one Asra had loaned her. She'd picked up this annoying habit, chewing and popping gum as she read. It drove him up the wall, and today he was not in the mood for it.

"Where were you?! We were waiting for you to show up!" Lucio growled.

Nadia didn't even look up. Her wine colored locks obscuring the side of her face. 

"Hello?"

Lucio sneered, sitting across from her and tearing at his hair. "Look, I'm trying. I want to be better, Noddy. You know why. But you need to be there too so I can fix the fucking shit I messed up!"

"Probably should have done that before you died the first time. Or bringing the Red plague upon our country."

"WILL YOU LISTEN?!"

_Pop._

"STOP POPPING THAT DAMN GUM AND LOOK AT ME WHEN I'M TALKING TO YOU!" Lucio roared.

Nadia looked him dead in the eye.

_Pop._

Lucio's eye twitched. "You pop that gum one more goddamn time..."

And she did.

Lucio tore down the picture of his mother, revealing a gun cabinet behind it. Yanking open the door, he grabbed his revolver. 

Nadia's side of the room exploded into splatters of deep red as two gun shots rang through the palace. Shards of skull and brain matter sliding off the walls and furniture. 

"I warned you." Lucio spat as Nadia's body crumpled off the couch.

_**She had it coming** _

**_She had it coming_ **

**_She only had herself to blame._ **

**_If you'd a been there_ **

**_If you'd a heard it_ **

**_I betcha you would have done the same!_ **

Viren and Harrow had been dating for a few months now. Every night, the same loving routine. Harrow came home from the firm, Viren made him his Gin and Tonic, they'd have dinner and make love every other night. It was so blissful.

Until today.

The phone rang around noon. Viren had just gotten out of the shower. He used a small spell to bring the phone too him as he dried himself off.

"Hello?"

"Yeah, is this the whore who's been fucking our husband?!" An angry female voice yelled into his ear, making him wince.

"Excuse me?" Viren asked, confused.

"Harrow Kingsman, our husband. We went through his phone."

"Our?"

"Oh? You didn't know he's a Mormon?" The voice chuckled.

"What are you talking about?" Viren didn't notice the growing anger in his voice.

"Well, slut, you aren't just wrecking one home, but _Six._ "

"What?" Viren felt a stone drop into his stomach. No. There was no way this was true. 

"Hey honey, who are you talking to?" That...That was Harrow's voice. 

"No one special." Viren heard a bunch of giggles as the woman hung up the phone.

_Six_ wives?! Viren felt his eyes tear up as he held the phone in his hand.

No. He wasn't going to cry. He'd done enough of that when his wife left him with two kids to raise on his own. He was done playing the fool, the coward. He was not going to be manipulated like this and have Harrow get off with a smack on the wrist. Viren crushed the phone in his hand, throwing it to the floor as he stomped to his room to get dressed. 

He had to go grocery shopping.

* * *

"Hey, honey! I'm home!" Harrow chirped. He set his briefcase by the door as he loosened his tie. 

Viren smiled, kissing Harrow as he walked into the kitchen. "How was work?"

"Difficult to say the least."

Viren hummed, turning to the counter and beginning to fix his lover's drink. The usual Gin and Tonic, but with a little...

Surprise added in. 

Viren added an ice cube, swirling it around to get the mixture cold. He handed it to Harrow, kissing his cheek. "Need to talk about it?" Viren asked sweetly.

"It's alright, my love. I'll be fine." Harrow replied, sipping his drink. 

Viren watched as his adam's apple slid in his throat. He smirked. He took the drink from Harrow, taking a swig into his mouth and pushing Harrow onto the couch. He could taste the bitterness on his tongue, making him shudder. 

Might as well have a little fun, right?

Viren straddled Harrow's lap, grinding against him. He took his lover's chin, pressing their lips together as he slid the liquid down Harrow's throat. 

Harrow groaned, gulping it down as Viren handed him back his drink with a predatory smile. Harrow gulped down the rest of his drink, setting the glass aside as he gripped Viren's thighs. "What's gotten into you tonight?" He smiled.

"Nothing really. Just wanted to take what's owed." Viren replied, grinding himself against Harrow harder. He wrapped his arms around Harrow, thrusting against him.

Just one last time...

"Fuck..." Harrow groaned, thrusting in time. 

Viren thrusted faster, throwing his head back as Harrow attacked his neck. Viren moaned loud, "Harrow....Oh...Just...Just like that..."

Harrow felt a twinge in his stomach.

"Yes...Oh Yes! Harrow!!" Viren came in his pants, a large stain blooming in his crotch.

Harrow felt like he's just been fed acid. He started hissing in pain.

Viren got out of his lover's lap, wiping the sweat off his brow. "I figured getting you riled up would make it work faster." He chuckled, tilting his head. He watched as Harrow fell to the floor, curling into himself.

"What-"

" _Six_ Wives?! SINGLE MY ASS, HARROW!" Viren roared, his knuckles turning white from how hard he was clenching his fists. "You know what I've been through. YOU KNOW. And yet you lied to me."

Harrow vomited on to the floor.

Viren strode over to the back of the couch, picking up a suitcase. He opened the door. 

"Some men just can't hold their arsenic."

_**He had it coming** _

_**He had it coming** _

_**He took a flower in it's prime** _

_**And then he used it** _

_**And he abused it** _

_**It was a murder but not a crime!** _

Aaravos stood in the kitchen, waiting for Runaan to come home as he carved the chicken he'd bought last Sunday. He was humming a traditional Startouch lullaby, one his mother had taught him when he was a young boy. 

The kettle screamed, Aaravos waving it away from the fire with a spell. His tea would be ready soon. The thought made him smile as he sawed through the joint connecting the wing to the breast.

The door burst open, making Aaravos jump. He turned, knife still in hand.

It was Runaan, stumbling in, reaking of cigarettes, gunpowder, and booze. He stomped up to Aaravos, glaring angrily. "You've been screwing the mailman!"

"Excuse me?" Aaravos asked.

"Don't play dumb!" Runaan jabbed a finger in Aaravos' face. "You've been screwing the new mailman! Crow-whatshisname!"

Aaravos lowered Runaan's hand. "I have not."

Runaan slapped him. "DON'T LIE TO ME! THE OTHERS SAW YOU!"

Aaravos held his cheek. It stung bad. He grit his teeth. He'd dealt with Runaan's drunken rages for years, fueled by the rumors the other hitmen spat from their tongues. The pain, the abuse, the shame. He wouldn't be a victim anymore.

_Squish._

The knife slid easily into Runaan's chest. So did the other nine times he'd thrust it in. 

**_If you'd a been there_ **

**_If you'd a seen it_ **

**_I betcha that you would have done the same!_ **

Julian walked into the house, excited to see his sister and aunt after a long time away from home. "Pasha! I'm ho-"

He stood there, mouth open.

Mazeilinka's body was on the floor, his own collection of leeches crawling about the floor, latching onto the puddles of blood surrounding her. The house was ransacked, everything of value was gone.

It wasn't long until he noticed her head was missing. He looked around frantically, finding it staring at him. Her eyes conveying fear and anger. "I'm sorry..." He cried, closing her eyes. He sat there for hours until Portia walked in the door.

"ILYA?!" She cried, stepping back, tears welling in her eyes.

"No! Pasha! She...I didn't do this!"

Their yelling attracted a crowd, upon gazing at the scene they took Julian to the coliseum. The crowd yelling for his head.

The trial was long and hard, coming down to one question.

"Did you do it?"

_"Uh-uh."_

**_He had it coming....._ **

Lotor and Lance were a traveling aerobic act in a local circus. Their act was very well known, crowds coming from miles around to see it. The finishing act was their pride and joy. A risky twenty move aerobic act, ending with their trademark spread eagle. Their personal manager was Allura, Lotor's wife. 

One night, they shared a room at the Motel _Cicero._ Lotor and Allura sharing one bed, Lance sleeping in the other.

"That was a great show today guys!" Allura chirped, pouring some champagne for the three of them. "Another full house!"

"When do we not have a full house? We're the best this circus has! Everyone should pack up and go home!" Lance cheered.

"Come on Lance, don't say that. Keith's act is getting much, much better!" Lotor chided. 

"Only because you've been teaching him how to not stick himself with a flaming sword!" Lance cackled. 

If Lotor had to pick one trait of Lance's he couldn't stand, it would be his pride, how he put himself on a pedestal. Sure having a little pride in yourself and your talents was great, but in Lance's eyes they were Gods. Something that Lotor never wanted to be.

Allura giggled at Lance's comment, a drunken blush on her cheeks.

Lance smirked. "Hey, Lotor, could ya go and get more ice? we ran out."

"Sure." Lotor smiled, taking the bucket.

The night outside was cold and dark, making Lotor shiver. It looked like it would rain soon. He could hear various tvs blaring as he walked to the ice machine. It was old and rusty, it's paint chipping revealing more rust and corrosion underneath. 

The machine grumbled and shook. a bright orange spurt of liquid trickled out. 

"Yuck..." Lotor groaned. He sighed, walking back to the room, ready to tell the others about the ice machine.

He opened the door.

"Yes! Lance! Oh quiznak right there! Harder! Deeper! Yes! Yes!"

"Fuck Allura! You're always so fucking tight!"

The Spread Eagle. His friend and his wife...were doing the spread eagle.

The next thing he knew, he was washing blood off his hands.

**_They had it coming_ **

**_They had it coming_ **

**_They had it coming all along_ **

**_He didn't do it,_ **

**_But if he done it_ **

**_How could you tell him that he was wrong?_ **

Hans was madly in love with Anna _Lipschitz_. She was an artist, he her muse. 

At least, he had been.

Over the course of their relationship, Anna had to go out and find herself more and more. 

Hans had accepted this, as many artists sometimes need a change of surroundings to reinvigorate their creativity.

Something Hans did when Anna was out on her journeys was cleaning her studio. It gave him something to do, and it was a productive use of his time. He liked being productive, it took his mind off things.

Things like how lonely he was when Anna was gone, how they hadn't really been intimate in a few months time, how Anna no longer looked at him with that fiery passion in her eyes. Perhaps she...

No.

Hans shook the thoughts away as he stacked some sketchbooks, picking up the pile to bring over to the shelf.

He didn't see the tube of paint on the floor.

Hans' head was throbbing, papers fluttering around him. He started to gather them until he noticed a nude drawing. A woman, with a long braid and bright eyes. A blue lipstick mark smudged against his finger. Another landed in his lap. Again a nude drawing, this time of a man, brawn and well built with short hair and thick chin. Hans grabbed another leaf of paper. Another woman, short hair, small breasts, pink lipstick mark. The last one was another man, thin, lanky, small dark beard.

Anna told Hans that he was her muse. That only he was the one she drew like this.

Then who were these people?! Why were the dates on these from last month?!

That night Anna came home, looking exhausted. 

Hans was going to ask her about the drawings...

Until he saw the hickeys on her neck.

_**They had it coming** _

_**They had it coming** _

_**They had it coming all along** _

_**Cause if they used us,** _

_**And they abused us** _

_**How could you tell us that we were wrong?** _

_**They had it coming** _

_**They had it coming** _

_**They only had themselves to blame!** _

_**If you'd a been there,** _

_**If you'd a seen it** _

_**I betcha that you would have done the same!** _


End file.
